Movie Night
by septasonicxx
Summary: AU. Rosso and Genesis are having a movie night date. Gen's getting the movie and Ross's getting the pizza. What could go wrong?........ Enjoy! Kiriban story for HC-IIIX on deviantart.


Movie Night

"Did you get the pizza?" Genesis asked sternly, gripping his PHS in his left hand as he used his right to dig around in his cupboard for a movie. There was a sigh on the other end and he paused in what he was doing to frown and wait for an answer.

"I'm really sorry, Gen..." Rosso said to him.

"What happened?" he snapped, pushing off his knees to stand up. "What did you do?"

"Why do you always immediately assume it was my fault?" Rosso snapped back, sniffing indignantly.

"Give me an example of one thing that wasn't your fault, then!" Genesis said with a sigh, hoping that she wasn't about to burst out crying for what he'd said. She did the weirdest things to gain pity from him.

"This is not my fault! I had the pizza and I was heading over so we could watch the movie as planned. But then some idiot ran past and grabbed it off me." Rosso explained with a slight huff of annoyance.

"And you didn't chase after them to get it back?" Genesis growled.

"I was going to! But the clumsy, pigheaded moron dropped it after he ran two metres! The pizza fell in the mud when it slipped from the box." Rosso said. "Do you want me to buy another one?"

"Don't worry, just get over here so we can start the movie. I'll find some popcorn we can eat or something." Genesis rubbed his forehead with his right hand, wondering why something had to go wrong every time they organised a date.

Oh crap, he was about to be on a date with Rosso.

"Hello!?"

Genesis started as he realised she was trying to talk to him and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, what's the quickest route to your house?" she repeated, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Are you still near the pizza place?" Genesis asked, squatting down again and reaching into his cupboard once more. He felt his fingers graze the movie he wanted and bit his lip in concentration as he tried to grab onto it.

"Yeah, I'm standing on the corner." Rosso told him.

"Okay, go to your left and keep walking until you reach the corner that has the Shoe shop, then turn left. Keep going straight and turn left again at the third turn off. You'll know the street from there." Genesis explained. He hissed and suddenly dropped his PHS as he ducked his head into the cupboard. This allowed him to cover the remaining distance and securely grab the movie with his hand before slowly pulling out of the cupboard again.

He picked his PHS up again and looked to see if Rosso was still on. He raised an eyebrow as he saw she hadn't hung up yet.

"Hello?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself before I get there, or something?" Rosso asked angrily.

"No! I was just getting the movie!" Genesis defended himself. "Can you please just focus on getting here?"

"Alright, I'm going! I'll see you soon then." Rosso said with a quiet sigh. Genesis hung up and put his PHS into his pocket, walking over to his DVD player and putting the disc in. He turned the TV on and then walked over to his food cupboard, digging around to try and find some popcorn he could put in the microwave.

Just as he was extracting the popcorn and turning to the microwave, his front door banged open and he looked up to see Rosso standing there with a death glare directed at him.

"Oh crap, what now?" he asked.

"You didn't say goodbye. You hung up on me." she said, slowly walking towards him.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted you to get here as soon as possible." Genesis pleaded his case. Rosso narrowed her eyes slowly and looked down at the popcorn in his hand.

"Hurry up and get it in the microwave so we can eat it." she ordered. He gulped, nodded, and turned to the microwave to do as told.

"Could you go start the movie?" Genesis asked as he pushed the buttons on the microwave to make it start. Rosso nodded silently and walked over to do so, grabbing the controller and sprawling across the couch.

"Can you turn the sound on the microwave down?" Rosso asked, referring to the loud popping that was emitting from it. Genesis rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed stare. She smirked, proud of herself, and pressed play.

It took Genesis ten seconds to realise he'd grabbed the wrong movie and as soon as he did he was running to go take it out before Rosso found out he actually owned it.

"Hey, why are we watching Shrek?" Rosso asked. Genesis muttered something angrily under his breath and pressed the eject button.

"We're not." he said shortly.

"Oh? I never said it was a bad thing." Rosso shrugged.

"One of my friends gave it to me as a gag gift." Genesis explained, putting Shrek away and practically diving into his movie cupboard again to find the one they were meant to be watching.

"Let me guess, Sephiroth?" Rosso asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." came Genesis' muffled response.

"You know, if you can't find it we can watch Shrek." Rosso said with raised eyebrows. She found it amusing that he looked so frantic in his search.

"Can you imagine what Seph and Angeal would say if they found out we watched Shrek?" Genesis called over his shoulder.

"What if I want to watch it?" Rosso asked slyly. Genesis stopped in his rummage and slowly pulled back to turn and face her.

"Do you?" he asked cautiously.

"Why not?" Rosso asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Genesis stared at her for a moment longer, trying to decipher her expression, before picking up Shrek and once again putting it into the DVD player.

"You'd better not complain about any of it." Genesis said as he walked over to the microwave. The popcorn had finished and he took it out, tipping it into a bowl and bringing it over to Rosso.

"Of course I won't complain! I'll be with you!" Rosso smiled and moved over so that she was only sitting on one side of the couch. Genesis sat beside her and offered her some popcorn, grinning slightly.

"I never thought we'd get around to actually watching the movie. Something always goes wrong, doesn't it?" Genesis commented thoughtfully.

"I'm pressing play." Rosso said.

"But don't you agree?" Genesis asked her.

"Shut up. We're watching Shrek." Rosso said firmly.

"Ross, just listen for a minute! Don't you think it's weird that every time we try to-"

Rosso flung an arm out to her side and struck Genesis in the side of the head, knocking him out instantly. He slumped to the side and the popcorn bowl almost fell off his lap before she grabbed it.

"Yes, something always goes wrong." Rosso mumbled. "But then again, now I get all the popcorn to myself!"

With a smile, Rosso settled comfortably into her side of the couch and fixed her eyes on the TV, watching as Shrek started up. She was a bit upset that she wasn't going to be able to snuggle with Genesis during the movie, but when he woke up he'd probably demand they have another movie night to make up for it and she was definitely liking the sound of that idea.

Now all she had to do was make sure he missed out on the entire movie so that his annoyance when he woke up was extreme.

It wouldn't be a problem on her part.


End file.
